


Fourteen Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Iron Mouse scowled and wandered the city at the same time. Fourteen minutes went by and she never found anyone. Not one Star Seed to steal for Sailor Galaxia.
Kudos: 1





	Fourteen Minutes

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Iron Mouse scowled and wandered the city at the same time. Fourteen minutes went by and she never found anyone. Not one Star Seed to steal for Sailor Galaxia. She refused to remember the latter's scowl if she returned with empty hands. Blasts from Galaxia. Her steps ceased.

One smile materialized as soon as fourteen people wandered. Fourteen Star Seeds to steal.

It was possible to get on Sailor Galaxia's good side. Were another fourteen minutes going to pass as Sailor Iron Mouse attempted to obtain Star Seeds for her? If people refused to hold still.

Sailor Iron Mouse continued to smile as she held her arms up. As she prepared to release blasts from her bracelets. There were eventually fourteen blasts for fourteen people with Star Seeds.

THE END


End file.
